


Words

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes only a few words are needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

"Yo," Kakashi said, handing over a crumpled report.

"Hi." Iruka shook his head, sighing as he made a few corrections and stamped it ready to filed. "Thank you for your hard work."

"You..." He frowned as he was pushed aside by three overly enthusiastic genin who thrust a mud covered sheet of paper at the chunin. Iruka laughed and pointed them over to a table in the corner, telling them to write it over.

"Me?" The brown eyes held confussion as he turned back to the copy-nin.

"Yes, and me," Kakashi clarified just as Genma and Kotetsu came in.

"Ah, of course." Understanding lit the chunin's face before he frowned and turned to yell at the two who were now arguing and laughing over something that sounded vaguely to be about sexual positions and flexibility of shinobi. When they turned to look at him, Iruka pointed at the three wide-eyed genin who blushed beat red as the adults attention shifted to them.

"Lunch?" He asked, while the others seemed distracted.

"No." Iruka sighed as Kotetsu stuck his tongue out at the young sensei and began arguing with his comrad again. This time they substituted the more vulgar words with what would have been innocuous ones if not for the obvious context.

"..." Kakashi shrugged to express an indifference he didn't feel, and moved to leave.

"Wait?" The single word stopped the jounin in his tracks and shifted his weight nervously as Iruka walked over and smacked both Genma and Kotetsu upside their heads before grabbing their report and shoving them out the door.

"Dinner?" A light blush colored the tanned man's cheeks and Kakashi relaxed.

"Even better." He ignored the children openly staring at him. "When?"

"Tonight?" Iruka asked, then turned to scold the children about their manners.

"What time should I be here?" The grin under his mask was visible he knew, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care if he look like a fool.

"Seven, my place?" Kakashi nodded as Iruka excused himself and marched over to yell at the kids about how if they have time to stick their nose in other people's business they had time to finish their report. He slipped out of the room unnoticed and wondering whether if he hurried he could get a reservation for someplace nice.


End file.
